Raura : First time
by Frenchrauslly
Summary: Ross and Laura will go make an interview on "The Ellen DeGeneres Show". But before, an event will change their whole life ...
1. Wanna have fun

**Okay so, it's my fanfic I make in French, but I translate it for that everyone can read it, so enjoy ;)**

**P.S : Sorry if my English is not very good**

Chapter 1

_Laura_

In three weeks will start filming the season 3 of Austin & Ally, I'm so excited! The whole team will get together and I can once again spend time with Raini, Calum and especially Ross. Well, technically, I already spend a lot of time with Ross since must be the promotion of season 3. Moreover, in 5 hours and 30 minutes we have an interview in "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" in Burbank to 16h . At this moment, we are in Santa Monica, it's at 30 minutes away from the studios, I think I 'll start getting ready to 15h .

We stayed in a villa on the beach, the scenery was beautiful and it was a private property, in other words : it was a beach just for us ! Finally, if only we were not stuck inside watching our mothers and officers turn around and spend their time on the phone ...

Ross and I were sitting at the kitchen table, we bicker a little, we just wanted a laugh , after all we are young, have fun that is what all young people today, right? But apparently our mothers did not have the same point of view, all we had the right to have such words from them since we woke up is :

" SHUT UP, YOU CAN SEE THAT WE ARE ON THE PHONE ! "

Ross and I looked at each other with an air puzzled, since we had more and more popular, our mothers had stepped into the world of show business, they were hanging on their phones and not really paying attention lent more to us, except to tell us our dates of interviews, photo shoots, or together to Ross and R5. I wanted to have fun, going to parties, going to the movies, take a ride into town with friends ...

I was leaning on the table with my elbow and my head was on my fist. I was bored ...

I then return to Ross, he was slumped in his chair with his arms crossed and he pouted. But with the air there remained the cutest guy in the world. With his blond hair and brown locks a mess, his angelic face and really adorkable eyes that make me never say no. And I can still tell a lot that makes him the most perfect man on earth ... The only trouble is that it's not really the type to be interested in girls like me. No, he prefers one-night stands with girls with large breasts ... But I know he's better than that, after all, he loves romantic movies and even if he does not really admit it a very sensitive boy, it's a part of him that I love but don't show it to many people ...

I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly, Ross began to speak, which brought me back to reality :

" - Is what you can at least go sit in the living room?

- Yes, but don't make noise, said Stormie Ross's mother "

We stood up, I followed Ross to the living room and is sprawled on the couch. Ross had wallowed and put his arm along the back. He then put his arm around me and we sat very close (like usual ... ), like a couple would. This thought gave me chills and I like butterflies in the stomach. Me and Ross ... couple ... A smile then appeared on my face ... but I 'm focused and I quickly resumed my serious before Ross noted that smile.

We remained for 10 minutes without a word and boredom already come back. I then took the floor to fill the silence :

" - Do not you tired of always being oppressed like that? You do not want to run away sometimes and do what pleases you ? As a normal teenager ...

- But if I like what I do, I love my job as an actor and R5 ...

- Yes I also like this job, but sometimes I wish I could do what I like to go have fun without me say what I do back at a certain time, I would have a little freedom. Here, we are none, it gets stuffy !

- I agree, but what do you wanna do? We go out gently ?

- Yeah, our interview is only in about 5 hours, if we leave now and we come back in 4 hours, it will be on time.

- OK, so let's go !

- Before we should leave a note to keep them current, they would be able to call the cops.

- Yeah, not fake, said Ross laughing "

After leaving a note, we headed to the garden gate. Ross was before, after opening the sliding door slowly, he poked his head through to see if there was no bodyguard. Yes, because our mothers preferred to hire as if we were so important that ... Anyway, after seeing that there was no man, Ross stepped out the door and into the garden. Once outside, he waited for me to get close to the door in silence.

The garden was surrounded by a wooden fence, two times bigger than me. We have around the house and we arrived at the gate of the fence. It was not very high, and as the door creaked, we preferred the span. Ross went first, he jumped over it with ease. For me, it was not the same story ... Once spanned, I find myself sitting on it and my feet did not touch the ground. Ross then grab me by the waist and I put my hands on his shoulders, he then gently bring me and sit on the floor with ease.

From where we were, the guards posted at the front door we could easily spotted, but fortunately, they were back to us and we have not seen. Ross then quietly look behind the fence of the garden where stood the dunes down to the beach. Having no guard spot, he grabbed my hand ( which gave me chills ) and led me into the dunes. They went down so fast that it only took a few seconds to reach the beach, we continue to run along the sea, still holding hands, to the greatest possible distance from the villa and to we are out of sight and we hear more .

_Ross_

I got back to see if the villa was quite away, when I saw that this was the case, I spun around, stopped me in my tracks and held my arm. Laura still in momentum, has struggled to stop and went into my arm. I then gave him a broom and a fraction of a second, she found herself lie in the sand with a surprised face. I burst out laughing, then after a few seconds before she understands what had happened to her, she hoisted a huge smile and said me I was going to pay with a spark of vengeance in his eyes. She then jumped up and started running after me. We laughed a lot, it 's been awhile since I did was not fun like that. And have fun with Laura 's even better, it always impresses me. This is a really great girl, she laughs all the time even when it is not necessarily funny, as "Laura's jokes", the jokes suck but when I do it will still explode with laughter.

She is always smiling and nice to everyone. Without her in my life today, I wonder what it would be ...

Being lost in my thoughts, I end up losing speed and Laura was able to catch me. She literally jumped on me, I find lying on the back and Laura was flat on me. And I admit, even though we were all both laughing, this position doesn't leave me indifferent. Laura then rolled onto her side, she was leaning on her elbow and looked at me. Very soon an awkward silence between us is come.

An air breeze lifted the hair of Laura. Oh how beautiful she was ! This is not the prettiest girl but she seemed as THE most beautiful in my eyes. The more I looked, the more my eyes began to settle on her labia. I wanted to kiss drove me crazy. I struggled not to do, and the more we knew and we got closer, the more I had to resist the urge to jump on her and gave her the best kiss she's ever had. But we were so close that I was afraid she doesn't feel the same and that we break this link so strong that we had built. But I was tired of fighting, I couldn't stand, I couldn't live like this anymore, I had to tell her whatever her answer. At least, I'd fix it.

But before to say her, something stuck in my head and I needed to talk to her as we had this confidence.

**Okay, I hope you like my first chapter, post review please for tell me ;)**

**I'll post more soon if you like it ;)**


	2. I love you more than love

**Hi everyone, it's my second chapter. Like I already write 13 chapters in French, that will be fast ^^ Thanks for the reviews, followings and favorites in only few hours ! :o**

**I love you guys 3 And enjoy this one :)**

Chapter 2

_Laura_

I was lying on his side, leaning on my elbow. It had been a few minutes that Ross and I looked into our eyes without saying a word. I want to bring my head to hims and kissing became more stronger. I felt lean forward gently. I lose control of my body, that was not my brain is ordered. I did my best to concentrate but it became really difficult. Fortunately, Ross starting to speak and I was able to regain control of myself.

" - I need to talk to you about something. He sat. When I turn Teen Beach Movie, Maia and I had to get closer to the film. I really appreciate it but only as a friend. But, Maia, she fell in love with me. She told me. The trouble is that I don't feel the same way she has and I didn't want to hurt her either, so I understand it is done nicely that I liked just as a friend. But it has created a uncomfortable wrong between us during the shoot. Producers have immediately noticed and we talked separately. After I explained to them the story, they told me that I had to believe Maia I felt the same way that for the duration of filming. _At this time, I sat cross-legged. Ross continued his story._ But I don't want to hurt her more, so at first I refused. But they threatened me to end my contract to ruin my career and all stuff like that. So after a while, I finally accept. I went out with Maia when I don't even have feelings for her. Once filming finished, I told Maia we keep in touch even after I 'd returned to the United States. A few days later, I finished by saying that long distance relationships are too difficult and that the best thing to do was to break. Today, I find it hard to look at Maia in the eyes after what I do to it .

_He turned his head towards me as I was in front of his left profile._ You must think I'm a monster without heart now.

_I put my arm around his shoulders and put my head in the crook of his neck ._

- No, you were forced to do so, they threatened you. You, you always make sure not to hurt the feelings of Maia. You're really a great guy.

- Thank you, I need you to know, to see your reaction, what you think of me after that. And I gotta tell you something else. _I raised my head and looked at him questioningly._ When producers have threatened me, they first started my career. But I thought it had to be as obnoxious to others to be an actor, so it's not worth it. Seeing that their threats had no effect on me, they began to think about what would be my weak point would be able to attack. And they end up finding .

- What was that?

- ... You. They said that if I did not do it, they destroy your career. And I know how much you care, I don't want to be responsible for that. So that's how I ended up accepting .

_I smiled and I again pushed my head into his neck._

- Thanks Ross, I can't believe you're doing this for me.

- I'd do anything for you.

_I raised his head again._

- By the way, why did you want to tell me this story ? Why do you want to know my reaction? "

He turned to me and looked me straight in the eye. My heart was pounding . Something in his eyes made me feel like he wanted to say a big secret. His eyes were heavy and mysterious. I was eager to know what he meant.

_Ross_

Finally, I knew what she thought of me. That was my biggest secret. This was the big moment, when I was going to tell her all about what I felt. I had to tell her story to be sure they have nothing to hide if she ever said yes.

"You remember the first time we had to meet? After presenting the first question you ask me is, 'You know how to play the guitar? '. I answered that yes, I took my guitar (which was attached to my back ) in my hands and I started to play the Beatles. At this point, you shout : 'I LOVE THE BEATLES ! " and you jumped over. At that moment, I knew that both of us would get along very well because I really appreciate your personality even though I barely knew. And I was right, we are much closer over the past three years. And the more we neared, the more my feelings for you have started getting louder. _I paused to see the reaction of Laura. She seemed shocked by my revelation, I had a moment of panic. Fortunately, very quickly I saw a smile forming on her face. So I took her hand and I continued._ Today, I could say I 'm in love with you. But even that is not strong enough to express what I feel for you. I love you more than love."

At these words, Laura literally threw my neck and kissed me with passion. When we were out of breath, Laura aside and putting her forehead against mine and said me : " I love you more than love too."

We then kiss us again. Laura lay on me and our passion lasted longer and physically.

_Laura_

2:00 elapsed. Ross and I were sitting at the foot of a dune. Ross was on his back and pressed me against him, my head on his chest. We were only wearing our underwear. Our clothes, they were scattered around us. It was my first time and it was with Ross. Just like my first kiss was with him. Ok, it was for Austin and Ally and it was a tv show kiss. But I still felt something kissing Ross. It was at this moment that I realized my feelings for him. They were here before, but I persuaded myself that it was just friendly.

Ross kissed me on top of my head. I smiled at this action. I raised my head and looked into his eyes. It was really beautiful, I could not believe a guy as great and as cute as he is wanted for a girl like me. I was really lucky. Especially when I thought back to the words he tell me earlier. ' I love you more than love." This is one of the most adorable and romantic I've ever heard things. When he told me his feelings, remember I had not known, I had definitely lost control of myself, I jump him in the neck. There was no way that I retain this time. Especially because this time, I knew that he shared the same feelings as me and he would not push me, because I knew that we would never lose the link bring us together and we would keep forever.

Suddenly, my stomach growled. It was a little over 13 hours and I did not have to eat anything since breakfast. Ross then suggested we go eat. "I 'm hungry too'', he said. We then dressed again, we climb the dune and we headed to the city hand in hand with our fingers intertwined.

**I hope you like this one, post review to tell me please ;)**

**Thanks guys, you're the best ! :)**


	3. Can we take a picture with you?

**Hi again everyone ! ^^ Here my third chapter, hope you'll like it :)**

Chapter 3

_Laura_

We walk through the streets of Santa Monica looking for a place to eat. I held his hand and my head resting on his shoulder, it was so good to be able to stick to it this way, I dreamed for so long. I regretted not having to reveal my feelings before.

We passed several shops but still no place to eat. For the moment, no one seemed to recognize us. I felt like someone quite normal. Since I was little, I'm in show business with my sister Vanessa. Today, she is an actress and she also plays in a series called "switched at birth" which is pretty well known. Anyway ... The effect of being a person as another was odd. I love my life and my job, of course, but it was unusual. I must admit that walk in privacy with Ross was quite pleasant.

After 15 minutes of walking, we finally find a cafe to eat. It came and we ordered a burger with a coke both.

We spent our time talking and laughing, it was really great, as we were alone in the world. Until three of our fans recognize us and come to our meeting.

"- Hello ! We are all three fans of you and we love Austin & Ally ! Can we take a picture with you?

- Yes, of course. "

One of the adults accompanying them took out his camera and three daughters (yes because it was girls around 14-15 years) stationed themselves in front of me. Ross rose from his chair, stood next to me, put one knee on the ground and put his arm around my shoulders. This action, however become a habit, gave me chills and my heart began to accelerate. I felt his thumb rubbing my shoulder gently, to avoid the fans take notice.

_Ross_

I put my knee and put my arm around Laura. It became a habit, but this time it was different. My heart had started to beat much faster and much stronger. Maybe it was related to what happened before, that every contact I may have with her now give me the feeling that I had at the moment. I felt like a knot in my stomach, but contrary to what one might think, it was very pleasant. I was not able to stop myself from caress her shoulder with my thumb, I felt the need to have a little protective of her, to let her know that I'll always be there for her.

After the picture is was taken, the girls turned to us.

"- Otherwise, what do you do in Santa Monica?

- We have an interview with "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" this afternoon.

- Oh! Ok, so good interview! We are really happy to have met you!

- Thanks, do it always a pleasure to meet our fans. "

We say goodbye to our fans and I expected them to be gone so I could kiss Laura. It had been a while since I resisted press my lips against hers. I could not stand so ... I ended up cracking. I had this new ball good in my stomach and I never get tired of this feeling.

After eating, we went back to town to return to the villa. I began to fear our return and the reaction of our mothers. Moreover, it was a moment that I had not looked at my phone. It was 2:42 p.m. I had 8 missed calls and 11 messages from my mother. I dreaded even more our return.

_Laura_

We were in front of the house, hand in hand and did not move. We were both attached to the floor, unable to walk through that door. Especially with bodyguards who looked us both with a look of anger and a look of compassion. It does not preach nothing good, nothing good at all. But we had to between faces that our mothers and we prepare for our interview.

After 5 minutes, Ross pulled me by the hand, which helped me to take my courage in both hands and enter. He himself finally took courage and I have to admit that without it, I'd probably never made it and I'd probably ran away.

Once inside, shouts rang out, it was pretty scary. But Ross was still holding me firmly in hand, which reassured me. As and when I approached and sticked him more and more to him. After this gesture, I threw him a look and discreetly I saw it refrained from smiling. Heat through my heart because it really touched me that he likes it as I approach him. I'm really crazy about him, I want to shout from all the rooftops but can not because of our business, because we have to play Austin and Ally and yet our characters are not couple ... not yet. Why is it that our audience is too young to tell the difference between reality and fiction ?!

"- I can't believe you're gone like that!

- In plus, just before the interview on the Ellen Show!

- Well, we have more time to talk now, go get ready! We'll talk later. "

We were then prepared as soon as possible and we immediately took the road. The ride was very tense and silent, it seemed an eternity.

At 3:56 p.m. we arrived on set, it was just but we were just on time. Just arrived, Ross and I aircraft was called to settle with Ellen.

"- Hi ! So how young is going on Disney Channel?

- It's going pretty well, it's okay.

- There's something about you that I hear a lot and I would like to have more details. So often I hear the word 'Raura', you can tell me a little more?

- Uh ... well ...

- We are very close since we know, we get along really well.

- It does not really answer what I wanted to hear, maybe this photo will make you talk a little bit more ... "

I could not believe what I saw. A picture of Ross and me kissing! Looking a little more closely at the picture, I noticed that state coffee, just after meeting with three of our fans. Fans! We were told them that we had an interview on the Ellen Show. They have surely surprised us and sent the picture to the show.

If we wanted this information is kept secret, it was missed.

"- So, is that you can give us a little more information?

- ... "

**Okay, so I hope you liked this one, don't hesitate to say me in review ;)**

**Love you all guys and thanks for all ! 3**


	4. Are you in couple?

**I know it's fast, but I have already 13 chapters already write so I have just to translate. Anyways, I hope you like my story. Tell me in review please, I don't know if you like or not … **

**Well, good read and enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

_Ross_

I could not believe what I saw, I would prefer that our relationship is still a secret now. But now it was too late. Ellen ask explanations about this photo and we had no choice, we had to tell the truth, I don't really see what we could invent to turn it ... So I replied:

" - Well ... I think you have an idea I think ...

- Maybe, but we would like to tell you officially . "

Laura and I have launched a glance, it looked as puzzled as me. I must say that it was not obvious to say, first of all because it was in front of millions of viewers and that was pretty embarrassing. But because they had not yet formalized the thing since it was only a few hours we had to declare our love. I really had no idea how to say, I was totally paralyzed. Fortunately Laura spoke :

" - Well, we kissed for the first time there are only a few hours so ...

- Oh, I see, it's a budding romance. This is so cute, I love the beginning! Is that you do not find cute together ? "

The crowd began to cheer and shout of acclamation. I felt ashamed and I had sweaty hands, I can't stop rubbing against my jeans. At one point I thought I heard a 'No! Raia ! ' or a 'No Ross ! Marry me ' , which strangely I was a little amused and therefore somewhat relaxed ... a little.

" - Oh ! They are a pop, it's even more lovely ! Well I tortured you enough like that, let's talk about Austin and Ally now ... "

So we finished the interview by talking about our series and we had not once mention the relationship between Laura and me. That was a relief, but it did not leave my mind once and a question running through my head ... Laura thought we really were not a couple? Because for me , it was ...

_Laura_

That's it ! The interview was finally complete. I 've never felt so interfere in my life. I usually love the interviews but this time it was different. And when Ellen asked us to make our official couple, I prefer to say it was not. Because Ross and I did not have to talk again and I did not know what he thought. To me, we were a couple, I just hope that Ross has not been bad. But I'm afraid though. Because since we leave the tray Ellen show, an icy silence in the car. Nobody spoke or Ross or our mothers.

When we returned to the villa, we eat but nobody opened their mouth, it was total silence. After dinner, Stormie, Ross's mother finally spoke.

"Start tomorrow at 10 am to return to Los Angeles. "

It was the only words spoken. Then everyone went to their room each.

It was now 11:00 p.m and I still did not sleep. I was worried, Ross had not said a word to me and do not look at me even once. The last time he was looking at me, it was during the interview, when Ellen asked us to formalize our relationship and none of us take the floor. Suddenly, the last look I got from him was a worried look, almost scared, it wasn't the warm look I used to get it. I stay really worried about the idea that he doesn't want talk to me anymore, he doesn't pay more attention to me was unbearable, it was horrible.

Suddenly I heard footsteps near my door and small strokes and then the door opened. I saw a blonde hair in the frame of my door and approached my bed slowly. Then I saw the face of Ross when he was closer to me, he ended up sitting on the edge of my bed. I looked at once excited him there beside me watching me again. He then took the floor and asked me a question that shocked me a little.

" - Do you think we are a couple ?

- Uh ... Yes, I think. Why ? You not ?

- Of course I do. But during the interview, you did not say that we were one, so I thought you did not want us to be one ...

- What? But of course I want more than anything else. If there 's one thing I want above all else, and that for a while, it's YOU. If I did not say during the interview it is because we did not speak both still and I don't know what you thought. I did not say that in front of millions of people without discussing in front.

- Yes, you 're right, I 'm stupid for thinking that. I should not have ignored you like that, plus it was really hard.

- I agree, it was really hard. So please, no more again. If something is bothering you or even me, we should immediately talk. Promised?

- I promise. "

He then bent down to kiss me, I loved the feeling and I 'll never get tired. But suddenly, he broke the kiss and rose to head for the door. I did not want him to leave, I wanted him to stay close to me and he never leaves me. Yet this was what he was doing. My heart was beating very fast, a feeling of panic had invaded me, I felt like crying and yelling at him to stay.

But this time, he closed the door in front of him and turned to me with his best smile and redirected towards me faster this time and slipped under my blanket. He squeezed me in him so hard that my breathing was almost cut arm. But I do not want him to let me go, I wanted to stay like this forever. He then moved to kiss me again and took off my clothes one by one slowly. I did the same with hims. Once our naked body against each other, he turned and took a condom in the pocket of his pajama pants that was now on the ground.

A shiver tickled me the entire length of the spine as I remembered that during our first time on the beach, we were not protecting us. But my moment of panic had vanished when Ross took me in his arms and kissed me more and longer.

_Ross_

I am waking up in Laura's bed, she was sleeping peacefully. I already looked for several minutes and I 'm not tired. And then, suddenly, I remembered we were leaving at 10am and that I had sort of the room without our mother sees me. I then cast a glance at the clock, it was 8am. I then gently out of bed Laura avoiding wake. Then I quickly put on my pajamas and I 'm heading out the door. I was open when I heard our mothers talk in the kitchen which was just in front of Laura's room. I was stuck …

**That's it, 4 chapters are done. If you want more, post in review please ;)**

**Love you all 3**


	5. Let us love

**Okay, here my fifth chapter, hope you'll like it ! Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 5

_Ally_

When I woke up, I felt my blanket over my naked body. I first asked how I find myself in this state there until the images of what had happened last night overwhelm me. Then I opened my eyes, expecting to see Ross lying to me. I then saw but it was not where I thought. He was standing outside my door and stand still. At the same time, he turned to me and have seen my confused look as he explained to me that our mothers were in the kitchen and therefore could not go out without being detected.

I then put on my pajamas, I 'm heading out the door with the objective to divert attention from our mothers time asking. When I was going to put my hand on the handle, Ross grabbed my arm and make me turn around. Just the time to be face to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I was firmly tighten against him. My heart was pounding and my breathing became irregular. He then slowly approached me and kissed me passionately. We kissed for several minutes, they were so many, I had to stop with regret this kiss because of lack of air.

" - That was for which occasion ? I asked, breathless .

- Just because I felt like it, do it long as I hold you to that kind of thing, I can not resist now that you're mine. "

I smiled at these words because I must admit, I think the same thing and make him understand, I kiss him again with the same consuming passion.

I finally cut short when I saw the time on my clock, looking over his shoulder. I then left my room and headed toward the kitchen.

" - Hello !

- Hello ...

- Okay ... I see that you are still angry. But I don't understand why, we didn't do anything wrong.

- You left for several hours !

- You have to leave a note ...

- We saw a picture of you two at Ellen show!

- We love us ...

- You can not be together because if it does not work, how will you play Austin & Ally who have feelings for each other ? "

I look down, the producers we 've talked but I never really had to think again. I really love Ross and now I knew he loves me back. How not to be together now ? I could not imagine me without it, and I 'm sure we both would work because I felt how our love was strong, I know he would, would overcome all obstacles, which could put between us, I knew that was it. For me, there was no question of giving up my story with Ross.

Suddenly, a thought ran through my mind. Does Ross managed to get out? With all that, I forgot to check ...

_Ross_

I heard Laura chat with our mothers, but not quietly, I heard screaming. I still enjoy the situation to get out, because if they found out that I spend the night with Laura, it most certainly worsen. I then went out at full speed and I hid behind the nearest wall. I was about to make my entrance into the kitchen and act as if I had just woken up when I heard something that froze me on the spot : "You can not be together because if it does not work, how will you play Austin & Ally who have feelings for each other ? ".

I then realize that we would like to see us separated for the sake of the series. This terrible thought gave me chills, it could not be possible. I put so much time to find the courage to say anything to Laura, to tell her how I felt for her. When she told me she loved me back, I was really thrilled. I can't imagine for one second with her and I can finally freely kiss or hug. I will not let anything or anyone oppose us. I would be totally wiped out and if she really feels the same as me, it will be too painful for her and that I would not allow it. Even if it's for the good of Austin & Ally and I really love this serie, people I work with and our fans, I could not break up with Laura. I know it will go well and that we'll always be together, I know it's really the love of my life and I would not want to live with anyone else that ...

I then turn and am heading to the kitchen with all my determination to be with Laura and stay with her until the end of my days.

" - We'll stay together, it 's not going to go wrong. I really love Laura and I would do anything to be the man she deserves. I 'd be able to do anything for her. She is my soul mate, my other half, I 'm sure. Trust us, let us love and be happy. Especially you Ellen, I promise to take care of your daughter, the pampered and make the happiest possible.

- I want to believe you Ross, but the producers, they probably do not want. And you'll be chased by the paparazzi now. I'm sorry kids ...

- I too am sorry darling, I know you really love and all that you would be able to it. But it will be more difficult for you, when the series is finished, you can be set free.

- But we do not even know when it will be finished, and I would not be able to wait until then !

- Me neither ! I really love Ross and I will do my best to keep them separate us ! "

At the same time, Laura and I received a text message almost at the same time saying, " You can not be together, we have already explained you, it's impossible. We are sorry kids ... ". We then exchanged a look full of sadness , but also determination ...

**I hope you like this chapter :D Tell me in review :)**

**I love you all 3**


	6. we arrive at the airport

**I hope I was not too long . Thank you for the reviews , it really touches me and your opinion is very important for me :)**

**Oh and again, sorry if my English is not very good, but I'm French and I make my best for correct my mistakes. Then criticize my grammar is useless, it will not help me improve ...**

Chapter 6

_Laura_

We were in the car , drive to the airport. I was sitting in the back , next to Ross . Despite what you may have heard us, it will not change what I feel for him. He's a part of me, he's like my arm , he's in me. I can't forget and let down because we demand it. No! I don't even let anyone do this to us , the producers.

Apparently Ross is thinking the same thing . As for the trip, he slipped his hand into mine. I felt the heat that is traced back to my heart began to beat faster. It is incredible that a simple gesture like that can make me feel all these things. I then crossed his eyes and a smile appears on both our faces.

It is amazingly beautiful . His blond hairs in all directions , his hazel eyes staring at me . I do not believe he 's mine. Who would have thought I 'd managed to have anything for me ? To make him feel the same thing to me? It is almost impossible to believe ...

_Ross_

I took her hand. I was not able to stop me , it was stronger than me. I then look at her and there it was impossible to detach myself to her. She hypnotized me completely . More I looked at her, more my heart beat a little stronger with each of my breaths , which became increasingly heavy . It drove me crazy . Never a girl put me in this state. I want this girl more than anything in the world.

No matter what anyone may say , I would not give Laura for anything .

_Laura_

We finally arrived at the airport. We were out of the car and we found inside. At this time, my vision is blurred , I saw only white flashes . Suddenly , I heard several people talking but shouting . I felt Ross take my hand and squeeze hard enough. And it is at this point that I finally understood what was happening .

Several journalists had waited for us , they bombarded us with questions . "Since when have you been together? " " What will happen to the following Austin & Ally ? " " If your relationship does not work, how to play your character as a romantic tension hovers around them are you? " ...

Several questions like we were asking . I dare to say anything, I was rather frightened .

Suddenly , I felt the hand from Ross , I had a huge surge of panic. I had the feeling that those words against him and he may be going to leave me.

But he suddenly began to shout :

"Let us live ! There is no need to worry for the Austin & Ally because there is no reason why it goes wrong between us tomorrow! Now let us pass so we could catch our airplane ! "

It was then put to shake everyone and create a passage . Stormie , my mother and I have enjoy and have after a while , we finally found the end.

I was proud of what Ross said to him, everything will go well for us. It reassures me because I was really starting to doubt that it could go well with all this pressure . But at least I knew I was not alone .

_Ross_

We were sitting on the seats at the airport, we waited to board our flight back to Los Angeles. Ellen and my mother were sitting in front of Laura and me. They look at us with pity, misunderstanding , grief, anger, I did not know what they thought . This is what was most frightening.

I wanted Laura's hand and she pressed her head on my shoulder. Despite everything that could happen, I was happy. Because she the girl that I love more than anything was leaning against me . I ended up leaning my head on hers . At this time , I watched our mothers and I could see a smile. I was really happy to see it , even if it did take a second ...

Our flight ended up being announced and we headed to our boat.

_Laura_

We get on our plane . Our mothers wanted to sit us but we have to beg for it can be put side by side and they relented .

We had not yet off, Ross had already collapse on my knees , ready to finish the night . I then began to stroke his hairs . Then I looked through the window .

We left Santa Monica, where our story began with problems and our future . Where we did the first time . Where it all began ...

**I hope you liked this new chapter :) Although I think it does not have one of the best … **


	7. she's sick

**As I find that the last chapter was not terrible , I say you deserve better. So that chapter 7 ... :)**

Chapter 7

_Ross_

The filming of Season 3 of Austin & Ally had started. This whole thing with Laura was always present. In three weeks , no one had been able to convince us not to be together , we wanted good. Although I admit that it was starting to weigh on me . We hang out almost every night , we were often one in the other. But more often at my home, because my family accepted our relationship better . Especially my sister , Rydel , which was very happy for us. She constantly telling us that she wondered when did the two of us would happen. I was glad to take my family like that, at least it was still a bit of support . My mother had relented and be happy for us. But Laura's parents and producers , they were always against ...

Kevin , one of the producers came to us distribute our scripts. When they gave to Laura and me, they gave us a look that said launch '' what we going to fill them? '' With a sigh . But that's all he did, he then left . I think he understood that nothing could separate us.

Laura and I were in her dressing room to be able to practice both. After 10 minutes of serious , it quickly ends up leaving . We enjoy to tickle us (well, mostly me ) . I had grabbed her by the waist and threw us on the couch I was with her in my arms. And it is at this moment that I tickled . She laughed so hard , I felt really good to see her like that. She was very happy air and if she was, I was too. After a while, I stop, but we continue to laugh. Our eyes have finally intersect and our laughter reduced more . When we no longer laughed , we looked deep into the eyes of each other. I could not leave my own eyes , she was just beautiful , she made me really happy just by looking . I was just in love with her . Then we slowly approached one another and we ended up kissing . At first it was sweet but the passion eventually catch up with us and our kiss became more intense.

The door suddenly opened with a jerk and we were interrupted. It was Raini who had warned us that we were going to start rehearsing on the set. Even if she approved of our relationship and she was one of our best friends , I was not able to help but feel hinder me . Because our love was so strong that we were half now ... well, I 'm not going to do a drawing .

Later, while we were on set rehearsing for a while now , Laura suddenly ran away. All the world wondered what was happening and what she had . All eyes quickly turned to me. I then exclaim : "I'll go see what she has ...".

_Laura_

After Raini came to tell us that we were started rehearsals , a tension existed between us. I think like me, Ross must have felt after that hinder our friend came to see ... But we still made on the set of all three sonic boom .

During rehearsals , everything was going well . I think the people who work on the set have finally accepted our relationship. I felt no eyes on me, but unfortunately it does not last ...

After an hour, I started to feel bad , I had a stomach ache. I thought maybe it was because I was hungry but it was only 10 am and I had to wait another 2 hours before eating . But a little later , I had a sudden urge to vomit. I then leave the set current to rush to the toilet.

No sooner had I reached, I vomited . I felt really bad. I then ask what I could well have . Then I think : food poisoning ... I did not eat yet , maybe just the flu .

Ross then appeared at the door.

" - Are you okay?

- Ok I do not feel very well , I think I must have the flu or something like that.

- Yes probably . Come, I'll take you to your lodge. "

He then help me to raise me and wear it as a bride to my dressing room . I take this opportunity to snuggle up against him putting my head in the crook of his shoulder. Getting to my dressing room , he gently put me on the couch. He then handed me a hair behind my ear that fell in front of my face and kissed me on the forehead. He then dropped his head, looking me in the eye and he says those three words I never get tired , " I love you ." Then I felt a little better, I smiled and told him I loved him too . He then left to join the others . I left his eyes , once he had shut the door behind him after getting out . I finally close my eyes, fall asleep in one second and I started to dream of Ross .

_Ross_

I leave the lodge Laura , she looked so weak, I had the need to protect and take care of her . It made me even more in love with her (and I do not think it was possible). She looked so bad to see vomit like that, it terrified me . Damn flu! Finally, if it's the flu, we do not really know what she had.

Suddenly a thought that gave me the chills came to my mind : "What if Laura is pregnant ... No, it's not that, it's the flu, that's for sure ... But after all, the first time than we do on the beach in Santa Monica, we were not protected ... no, it's the flu, that must be it ! ".

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and fiction in general! :) Because your opinion is very important to me. So please post any reviews . ;)**

**P.S. : Again, excuse me for my bad English …**

**Love you all 3**


	8. test results

**Hi everyone, here my new chapter ! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8

_Laura_

I was in the hospital with my sister Vanessa for me to do a blood test and find out what I had. It had been a week since I was sick , I hope not to have a serious illness, it would really be a blow . We waited results in one of the consultation rooms . After several minutes , the nurse came in and handed me the paper . At first reading , I had a hard time believing what I saw . So I read and reread and reread again ... It was impossible! So I tended to my sister for her to read in turn, and unfortunately, it read the same as me.

I was shot by the news. How to advertise it ? To my mother, my father , my friends , producers ... Ross ...

I was totally depressed since I heard the news yesterday, I did not talk to anyone , not even Ross ...

_Ross_

Laura had received the results of her analysis there were a few days ago. She had not wanted to talk to me and spoke to me at all elsewhere. It frustrated me greatly. Do not talk to Laura was one of the worst thing that could happen to me . I felt weak , helpless, without a soul ... it was like taking me a part of me , a vital part ... Especially since I could not see and I had no idea what to put it in this state. I had to know , talk to her, reassure her, it was my duty as a boyfriend , right?

Coming on the set one morning , I had decided to do everything to make her talk. But I was soon disappointed when I learned that she had not due to illness . As she was not there , I ask for some free time . I struggled but they finally accept .

I had then rush to my car and rush to her home. Arrived at her door , I hesitate to hit , I like a bad feeling. But I ended up doing . It was her mother who had opened , when she saw me , she suddenly frowned , gave a slap and was back in tears. I did not understand what had happened to me . Despite my surprise and pain, I end up shouting : ' I need to talk to Laura ! ' .

Suddenly , it was her father who had come to meet me. He caught me by the collar of my shirt and my ears were screaming 'I do not believe what you do to my daughter you! I want you to leave this house , you're leaving my daughter and you do you approach more neither ! ' .

I was totally stunned and Damiano was really bad. Fortunately , Vanessa appeared and ordered her father to let me go and let me go see Laura . He resisted but then I heard Laura shout : ' Let him Dad! It is concerned too! And it's too hard for me not to see him anymore ! I love him Daddy! So please, once again, let him go ! ' .

Apparently, it had to walk since I was let go , not gently, but release anyway. He was then left followed by Vanessa . It was only then that I finally got to see Laura . She had sunken cheeks , wearing a tracksuit was not makeup (like usual) , ruffling her hair all but despite all that it always remain the best . But she especially seemed very weak and tired, her eyes were red, it must surely be many tears.

Her father said it was all my fault , it was me then that she made her like that? If it were really the case then I really regretted . I never wanted to hurt her , so I felt really bad too.

She was then approached me , took me by the hand and had me bring in her garden. We sit on a bench and we discuss . I will never forget our conversation.

" - What happens Laura ? Your father told me that I did hurt you . I do not want to , believe me. Excuse me ... Laura

I then look down in shame. But she took my head between her hands to lift and I could watch her.

- You did not hurt Ross . It's just that ... We 're both guilty in fact.

- How so?

- Do you remember the first time that we do on the beach in Santa Monica ? We ... we are not protected. And ... and suddenly ...

- So what? AIDS? Or ...

- Not AIDS ... the other option.

- You mean ...

- Yes . I'm pregnant Ross . "

And I stand there , watching Laura with big eyes . I did not know about , no sound came out of my mouth. Several questions crossed my mind as ' How are we going to manage a child? Do we will live together ? How are we going to Austin & Ally ? How are we gonna do with Damiano ? ... ' I'm really wondering full of questions.

After a very long time , I finally meet .

" - So we 're having a baby ?

- Yes .

- Both ?

- Yes .

- What about your father ?

- He will have to accept it. I'm pregnant, and I know we're young, but I 'm still happy. Because I 'm having a child with YOU . And it is most important to me is all that matters .

- YOU are the most important to me. So if you're happy , I am too. We have both a child , and we will raise together. Because no matter what happens we ...

- Will always be together.

- Yes . "

We had mice and then we took in our arms . I love her and no matter what could happen, even if I get hit by her father every day, I would assume the shots . Because I would hold for her ... and for our baby .

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter . Feel free to tell me your comments ;)**

**And please, forget my grammar issues ...**


	9. Where will we live ?

**Hi everyone ! Yes, Laura is pregnant ! Sorry for the one who said me he doesn't want her pregnant, but it's the main of my story, so … Hope you'll enjoy the next : Good read ! :)**

Chapter 9

_Ross_

It had been two weeks that Laura had told me about her pregnancy . I was already extremely stressed, and between producers and Laura's parents who did everything to convince us that Laura had an abortion, it did not help me at all ... To get there, they wanted to scare us with all the problems may have young parents like us. " A baby crying , you sleep less ", "where you live to raise together? " " How could you be sure your family and business at the same time ? "" At the end of filming season 3, your stomach will already round, how we explain it to the show? "Or a lovely " if you do not convince my daughter to have an abortion , I smash your little sh*t angel face is understood ? " From Damiano . These remarks were not false and I asked myself the same questions. But it was our child to Laura and me, and he was out of the question to let him go . At least for me ... for Laura I did not know I had to talk to her to know what she thought of it.

Laura was getting at my home , it was where we'd often come because only my family accepted our relationship and our future baby. He even wanted to do everything to help us to provide tours babysitting to help us when the baby arrives .

Just arrived , Rydel , my sister, jump into her arms to say hello . My brothers then followed and finally my parents. I remain leaning against the wall of the entrance to wait. Once the tour was finished , she had towards me . She slipped her arms around my neck and I slid mine around her waist , I had pressed hard against her ( like the time where we had kissed for Austin & Ally and I must confess that I had in quite well enjoy this day ... ) . She was then put on tiptoe , because she is very small compared to me , I bent me forward and our lips finally touch . I had closed and I was totally lost in her eyes. All my problems , all the questions I could ask me disappeared when I took Laura in my arms and when I kissed her . And we stay like that for too long apparently because Riker , one of my older brothers had finally cough to tell us it was getting a bit embarrassing for them. I wanted to tell them to change the room in these cases but they were really there for us lately and I do not like to confuse me with my family ... then it is we who went up to my room which is also Ryland , my little brother.

Once inside , we sat on my bed. And Laura had quickly realized that something was wrong.

" - What 's wrong? You make a weird face .

- It's just that ... What do you think about everything you say about abortion and all that ?

- Wait, what do you mean ? You do not even want when I aborted and we lost our baby !

- No, of course not . I was just afraid that you you like it .

- I would never want such a thing , it's horrible , it's our baby. I know it will not be obvious and that our lives will be complicated, but let's have a baby, our baby. And I 'm really glad it's with you that I have. We live all three and be happy , I 'm sure.

- I think the same thing. But also , where do we live? With you I think it's not even worth thinking about if I think I would be beaten by your father at night. Home, I think it does not bother to my family , but we are already extremely tight, I sleep with my little brother , there is more space here . So I do not know where we could live ...

- There is a third option. We can buy an apartment, we have the money with Austin & Ally ...

- Living alone both, I said, smiling. That would be great, we could finally be quiet and do not have to look around a little privacy . We have all the time our privacy.

- Yes, that would be awesome . So it's decided , we bought an apartment?

- Yes . We both live ... uh, finally all three and that until the end of our days. "

We were then thrown into the arms of each other , smiling. We would live just the two of Laura and I would just for me all the time. What more ?

_Laura_

The day before, we decided to move in together with Ross to buy an apartment . The problem: my father and my mother a little , but especially my father . How to tell them I was leaving the house ? Well I still had time to tell them because we wanted to wait 18 years for our move in together . That is to say around January because I was going to have it on November 29 and Ross on December 29. I would be in my seventh month of pregnancy . For now , I am only my sixth week. But still, Ross and I had already started looking for a place where we could live all three.

I enter the kitchen . There was my family : my father, my mother, my sister and even my dog Velvet. They were taking their breakfast. I watched and I still do not know how they announce . I was scared , I was afraid of their reaction , especially that of my father. I think Vanessa will be more understandable , it is after all who had accompanied me to the hospital and she was the first to support me when I learned that I was pregnant.

As for some time, whenever I was worried , nervous, frightened, then all possible emotions, I stroked my belly. I do not know why, it became a simple gesture for me came automatically. It reassured me enormously. I then took my courage in both hands and had advanced to the table. And when talking, tell them everything , I stand there , mouth wide open and no sound came out of my mouth.

After a while, my father had finally looked at me and threw me " you put in the time to yawn , shut your mouth , flies will eventually get into it ." I was then closed and I sat at the table to eat breakfast .

I was not able to tell them , but hey, never mind, I would tell them later ...

**Well, I hope you like it. Tell me in review please ;)**

**For the next chapter, the main question is ''Is it a boy or a girl ?'', keep reading for find out ;)**


	10. The first heartbeating

**Hi everyone ! Here my new chapter ! Hope you'll like it 3**

Chapter 10

_Laura_

We are in the month of October, I am now in my fourth month of pregnancy. Today I have an appointment with my gynecologist for an ultrasound, it is finally the day when we will know the sex of the baby.

For the person who is with me , it is play between Ross, my parents and my sister. For several days, they argued who would come with me. I must admit that I quite definitely , everyone deserved to come. First, my parents because I was their daughter and it would be their first grandchild ( I think they had more on Vanessa for that but hey ...) . Then there was Vanessa who was with me the day I found out about my pregnancy and supporting me from the very beginning . And finally Ross, who is the father of the baby, which worries me as their well -being, how we would deal with him , who loves him. So my choice is logically placed on him.

My family has struggled to accept it , but after several conversations with them , they finally accept that choice.

If they react in this way just to Ross with me for an ultrasound (which is normal), what it will be when I tell them that we plan to move in together ... Our 18 years approach , I will be in one month and a half , and it in 2 and a half months . There I'll have to tell them and unfortunately it will be soon ...

I was at home and ready to go, I was waiting for Ross to pick me up . I felt cold and heavy eyes of my father. Since I got pregnant , he terrified me . I love him of course , it's still my father, but he had become more severe and I was afraid he decided to strangle Ross whenever he saw him . Just imagine my father do such a thing gave me chills down my spine .

Fortunately my goosebumps disappeared when I heard a knock at the door. I knew it was Ross, I would leave the house and that I would leave the black eyes as my father threw me.

I had then rush to the door to open . Ross did not have time to say hello as I already pushed out. I took his hand and I had to take his car. Before reaching the handle to open the door , he pulled on my arm and forced me to turn to him .

" - What 's wrong?

- Nothing, it's just that I wanted to leave my father's eyes ... I approached him with a smile on the corner of the lips. And I am eager to know the sex of our unborn baby. I put my arms around his neck, he puts hims around my waist and walked me closer to him while sticking me in his car. He had the same smile as me.

- If this is it ... He then came closer to kiss me , I was half lying on his car so he leaned toward me. After a few minutes , I had away from him .

- We should go if we do not want to be late.

- Yeah, you 're sure you do not want him to make a twin, right now? He was leaning to kiss me again, but I had a smile back away from him .

- No, anyway it's too late . Go, let's go.

- Okay Then with a sigh , he pulled his arms from my waist and walked to the other side of the car to install the driver's side . "

_Ross_

Laura was lying on the chair reserved for gynecological consultations. We waited for the gynecologist to get it to do the ultrasound. It was already 20 minutes we waited and it still was not there . I began to get impatient . How long would we have to wait ?

To calm myself , Laura had asked me to approach her, she took my hand and had started to caress me gently and saying reassuring words . I then put my head on hers . It was to her to reassure me , is this normal ? It is not my role to do ? It was she who was pregnant , not me. It was she who was supposed blown a lead and it was up to me to tell her reassuring words or stroking her hand until she calms down. I had to get over it and wait quietly.

I sat on the edge of the chair. I was still holding her hands . And we looked into each other's eyes without saying no words. We understood it all. It was as if we connect . Nothing but the look she threw me , she knew me relax.

After a few minutes , then went to the gynecologist .

"I'm sorry for the wait , I had an emergency with a premature , but fortunately all is well now . Well then , what is the sex of the baby is that right ? Well, then let's take a look . Warning it will be a little cold. "

The nursing lit machines and applied the gel on the belly of Laura , I saw that she had winced a little at his touch , it would be really cold. He took what looked like a joystick and slid on its belly.

Then we might hear the heartbeats , Laura had me speak , she told me how it was magical and she was right . I could hear the beating of my baby.

I was not able to go at the first ultrasound because I had to record the songs for the album and R5 as we struggled to get the appointment , I was not able to scroll through me . It had now become one of my biggest regret , not to hear the first beat of our baby . It was so important for me to come to it .

" - So, it's a boy or a girl?

- A second ... What do you want ? A boy or a girl?

- Regardless, in two cases we will love in the same way .

- Well said, so you are sure to want to know now ?

- YES ! We'd yell at the same time , we got really excited both now .

- Well that's fine then ... "

**Sorry, you're only know the sex of the baby in the next chapter ... **

**I love you and thank you to those who support me 3**


	11. Please, let me make you happy

**Previously :**

**" - So, it's a boy or a girl?**

**- A second ... What do you want ? A boy or a girl?**

**- Regardless, in two cases we will love in the same way .**

**- Well said, so you are sure to want to know now ?**

**- YES ! We'd yell at the same time , we got really excited both now .**

**- Well that's fine then ... "**

Chapter 11

_Laura_

We finally know the sex of our unborn baby. We were back in the car and we all excited already looking for the name of our future children : Rebecca , Robin , Rose , Ruby ... Yes, it was a little girl and we want her name starts with an 'r' as Ross and his brothers and sisters. We think in all the way and it is only when Ross was parked outside my house , we had finally found a name: Rachel .

I was leaning towards Ross to kiss him and say him goodbye. At first it was just a little kiss goodbye, but it soon came to be more passionate . Ross had placed his hands around my waist and I grabbed my arms around his neck . Still kissing me , he pressed the lever to move the seat so that he can then take me on his lap . He carried me with such ease ... I always wanted him , sometimes I think a little too gender . I constantly erotic dreams with him. Whenever I go to bed alone ( which happens frequently because of my father ) , I look forward to it. I would like to have it ready for me , I can sleep on it knowing that I would always be safe with him . At the same time , with the muscles he ... Umm , I have to stop just thinking about it.

He started to bite my ear and he knew how much I liked it.

" - Ross, you can not do that here, we parked right in front of me ...

- So do not stay here .

- Where do you want to go ?

- I don't know , in a place where there will be nobody and where we will be alone.

- You mean , like a park or a deserted parking lot and remain in your car?

- Yes something like that .

- I don't know ...

- Come on, I know you adore it . Do enough in unlikely places . After all, our first was right on the beach .

- Well that's okay , I smiled and nibbled my bottom lip , a sign that the idea excited me .

- Okay, then let's go. "

He had to help me sit down in my seat and had to restart the engine. We were left to make a '' twin '' at Rachel ...

_Ross_

I had parked in a park between trees and lake . It was a rather romantic place. The perfect place . I had folded my seat back again and had Laura placed on my knees in front of her as . To return to where it was .

I had her again chew the ear , I knew she loved it . Make her feel good was my main interest , I wanted to make her happy , that whenever I was with her, she can smile at me as naturally as possible . I just wanted her happiness. So if I had to spend my own desire after I did. Although every time I saw her I undressed look. I held the hug and make her come whenever we were in the same room.

I then had her remove her shirt to reveal her underwears . It was yellow, my favorite color. To see her underwear of that color had myself smile. And her eyes, she must have planned the case , she was doing it on purpose . I was both happy and sad decision. Happy because it was the effect she wanted to give and sad because she cared about my well-being while it was up to me to worry about , not her . But it does not have me help continue to embrace and unbuttoning her pants.

As she sat , I could not turn it down , so it was a bit ahead and had placed her knees on either side of my waist. I could then take it away easily. She then removed my shirt and had started to see my abs. She also loved . Once when we were at home, it was fun to put whipped cream over me and lick . Of course, Ryland , my little brother who slept with me had gone to sleep with Riker and Rocky . They were a little shake but ...

She then unbuttoned my pants and started to lower her head . I knew what she wanted to do and I did not like that she wants to make me happy this way.

" - No Laura ...

- Please Ross , let me make you happy for once.

- I don't know Laura , it's not your role ...

- Of course it is , in a couple we are two , we need to please each other. So now please, let me do .

- … well, fine. "

She was then again look . But she had not yet reached my sex when suddenly we were caught in a violent jerk . Laura had slammed her head against the steering wheel and I saw her pass out . " Laura ! " I was then realized that the car walked alone and headed straight for the water.

I quickly took Laura in my arms and I'd squeeze as hard as I could against me. I run a quick glance behind me. Another car was pushing us and she did not stop . The first idea that came to mind was to take Laura and jump the car. As I was getting the handle , we were plunging into the water. It was too late to jump. I shook my harder against Laura and thought reassured me despite the drama : "If I die , it will be with the two people I love most in the world (outside of my family ), Laura and Rachel , my daughter who does not even born ... "

**Yes, I finished on one end a little dramatic . I hope you enjoyed it . :)**


	12. Are they alive ?

**I hope you liked this chapter and sorry if I gave you a bit shocked but I wanted a little change ^ ^ Good reading and thank you for your support :)**

Chapter 12

_Laura_

I was sitting on a sofa and I had something in my arms, it was small and light. What I had was wrapped in a pink blanket but you could see a face, it was tiny. It was a baby. I could not help my heart beat every time I looked . And for a good reason : it was mine . My baby was in my arms and I was very happy. But I felt like a vacuum . Something was missing , something very important to me , a part of me . I looked around me and I was looking for what I was missing . As I could not find it , I quickly started to panic. My breathing was faster and drops of sweat beaded on my forehead. I start to cry and look good around me never find it. I then started screaming at full lung "Ross ! ".

Suddenly , I was found sitting on a bed , covered in sweat. I looked around me and saw machines , a TV, my mother, my father and my sister slept on chairs . There was not anymore my baby in my arms and I suddenly had a new burst of panic. But it lasted only a few seconds before I understood what was happening : it was a dream and I was in the hospital . But why ? I tried to remember. After a while, I remember the car near the lake, that I almost do at Ross, and after shaking , nothing. What was this jerk? Given the headache I had and white that I had after I guess I hit me and I lost consciousness.

But where was Ross ? And is that my baby was fine ? I knew that after some falls , you could lose the baby . I was afraid of losing . Even though we had some problems because of my pregnancy, I loved him and I did not want to lose. A new wave of panic through me , I began to feel a warm liquid running down my cheeks. I burst into tears because I feared for the lives of Ross and Rachel . I had no idea if they were good or not.

Apparently I moaned a little louder when I was crying because my parents and my sister were awake. They had to rush me directly . I then ask them what had happened, if Ross and the baby were fine . They all look anxiously. This did not bode well, I was then put me cry harder . My mother was then sitting on the edge of my bed and I had to tell all.

"While you were in the car near the lake, another car hit you and you fall into the lake . Ross was able to get you there, but we do not know how . The driver of the car that hit you backpedaled and fled . So it is a voluntary act or is this person panicked and fled . An investigation has been opened. This is a couple who were walking that you both found unconscious at the lake . They might think that you simply sleep , but ... " She bit her lip " ... Ross bathed in a pool of blood. " I lacked choked me and I was off to cry harder, but my father took my hand and I had cherished . " They then immediately called for help and led you here . We came as soon as possible "

"And where is he now? "

"He lost a lot of blood and had to get emergency surgery , he had several cuts and abrasions all over his body . He probably had to do it in you out of the car and I think after all the blood he lost , he had lost consciousness. But reassure you, he's alive , the concern is that it is a drip and needs blood but his brothers have the same blood group , they are trying to give their blood for him right now . "

"Okay ... And ... how 's the baby ? " By asking this question , I had a lump in my throat .

" She's fine, do not worry . " A huge relief through me . Ross and Rachel was alive.

"You knew it was a girl? "

"Yes, we are looking forward to our little girl ," I was quite shocked because it was my father who had said that. I was more than happy and I tell myself it was now or never talk to them of our project to Ross and I to move in together .

"I wanted to tell you something ... Umm ... Ross and I ... we consider moving in together when we will have 18 . " Their wide-eyed not reassured me . I then hastened to give their explanations . "We 're having a baby and a place we need to be able to both deal then ... " My parents are then glanced at me and then look . I knew what had happened . It was like me and Ross , it was enough for them at a glance to understand.

"Okay sweetie , we are pleased that you take your responsibilities as future parents. More importantly, if you have a concern , we must not hesitate to contact us . "

I was really pleased with the reaction of my parents, I took them in my arms and say that I had loved them , which told me too. We did the same with my sister . At that time , I did not want one thing. "Is it that I can go see Ross? "

_Ross_

Laura was in my arms , we were stuck in the car under water. I was almost about to leave us here to die. Because after all, there was worse to be dead . At least we were together.

But my survival instinct had quickly gained the upper hand and I tried to develop a plan to get us out of there. Open the door and out : impossible, the water pressure would prevent us from opening it. Break the window and out there: the water would return with a huge pressure and it will not let us little time to get out before Laura is no longer breathing because as she was unconscious , she could not hold it and the water would return to it instead. But it was the best solution.

I then gave a huge elbow to break the glass. This gave me a sharp pain but it was only cracked . With the pressure of the water on the other side , it was enough to give even one hit for it breaks. But my elbow made me horribly , I no longer had the strength to lift it. Then I looked down and I noticed that the water began to rise and would soon engulf us . I had to do it quickly. I watched Laura for giving me courage and I gave a second elbow in the window . It broke as I predicted . Water whipped my whole body with full force but I focused all my strength to tighten Laura against me and to protect her from the window glass that rushed against us.

I felt several pieces of glass lodged in my skin. And the other just touch me but gave me a stronger pain. After the car is completely submerged , I gave Laura the hole I had created , taking care that it does not touch the broken glass left on the contour. Unfortunately, I had not managed this feat for me. When I was released , I had cut deep enough and long on my left flank. The pain was very violent but I force myself to take Laura in my arms and back to the surface.

Once I had reached, I took a deep eaten air . I had back then that I love on the edge and I had lengthened. Then I put two of my fingers on her throat to take her pulse. I felt nothing . I had asked around on her throat without ever feeling any pulse .

The panic came over me and I burst into tears . Then I put my hands on her sternum , I support and I counted . And one and two and three and four ... then I stopped up her nose, her chin lifted , placed my lips on hers and whispered inside her mouth. Then I brought my ear to her mouth for feel her breath. But nothing happened . I then started again the same pattern three times. And it is the latter that she had begun coughing and spitting water but she did not wake up either.

I was still relieved to know in life. Suddenly , the ground began to move , everything went white and I started collapsing . I realized that I was going to faint before then , I was looking for Laura's hand . When I'd find, I felt the slight warmth of her body , I pressed and then nothing .

When I opened my eyes , I was lying in bed , I heard noises around me, beep . I understood that I was in the hospital . I then felt the gentle pressure of her warm hand on mine. She was next to me, she was alive . Then I looked down at her and I saw her smile at me . She was so beautiful and I opened my mouth to talk. " I love you more than love" and I closed my eyes again with a smile on my face.

**Well, I hope that this chapter really liked :) Anyway I really take pleasure in writing this story .**

**But the question we might ask is, who is the person who put them in this situation? Did he or she do it on purpose just panicked ? In any case , she or he mades the wrong choice. Following in the next chapter ;)**


	13. Laura's birthday

**Hi everyone ! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter , good reading ;)**

* * *

Chapter 13

_Laura_

It was the big day! We were November 29, 2013 , the day of my 18th birthday . I woke up in a good mood ( who would not ! ) . I lifted my shirt and put myself in profile facing my mirror . A little round belly had formed. I gently stroked . "Hi Rachel , Mom is finally an adult today. I'm really looking forward to seeing your little screw ... " I was interrupted by Ross came into my room . His hair was wet and he wore only a towel around his waist .

" - Ross, and if my parents or my sister see you like this ...

- Well, I 'm not completely naked, but I think I 'm about to be removed to give you a birthday present . "

He approached me with a vicious smile on his face , then he surrounded me with his arm around my waist and I put mine around his neck . He leaned toward me to put me a soft kiss on the lips rested his forehead against mine and whispered a few words that made me smile. "Happy Birthday Laur ' I love you ." He stooped and put his knees on the ground. He lifted my shirt and spoke to my stomach. "Hi sweetie, you 'll have your butcher small ears, although I do not know if you have already , because I will celebrate the anniversary of your mom now . ". We both laugh . He then looked over to kiss me again. He took off his towel and began to remove my pajamas. I could not imagine a better wake for my birthday.

Especially since my wake were not very happy lately. I woke up sweating all the time and sometimes screaming. I had nightmares every night for one month and a half since our accident. In addition , the investigation to find out who we 'd done it was still ongoing . We still do that and why we were pushing in the lake did not know . We still do not know if it was intentional or not. I asked a lot of questions and I still had no answers. That was what frightened it caused me and my nightmares .

I kept thinking that it could have been intentional and that in these cases, and that is why we wanted to hurt , I thought that this person could again come back and hurt us again. We survived this accident and we almost did not . If it starts , there may be less likely and perhaps even die. I was completely terrified.

So, I slept every night with Ross since . My father does not say anything about it , we let quiet and I assumed that he knew I needed him by my side. Whenever I woke up suddenly at night, Ross woke up and took me in his arms to calm down. It worked . I clutched in his arms until the sleep come back for me and I fell asleep again .

Regarding Ross, he was strong . But I could tell to myself he was so terrified . But I guess he did not want show it to not terrified me even more. And fortunately, because if he showed it , I think I would have totally lost it . But I already surprise him to push screams of terror in his sleep. While these times there, it was me who reassured him and took him in my arms. But he had never known. I think if he knew he would not enjoy because I knew he wanted it to be him who reassured me all the time and not the reverse. So I said nothing and I let him reassure me by suggesting that he was the only one.

_Ross_

We were down after our lovemaking . Her parents and sister were already at the table taking their breakfast. Of course , we were dressed. I backed chair that Laura can sit like a true gentleman. I saw these little attentions to her, liked her family because I proved that I was taking care of her.

Just install I had my turn , Ellen 's mother, Laura , was putting us under our noses ads for houses for sale. Since Laura had to tell her parents that we were going to move in together , they had made up in their mind to help us to find a place for us. We were happy that they agreed and they supported us in this project , of course , but we would prefer to do it ourselves because we had to learn right away to fend for ourselves . We were going to have a baby after all, and we knew it was far from being the world's easiest thing to deal with . So we wanted to learn to act like adults before the arrival of Rachel .

" - Mom, thank you to help us but we want to do it all ourselves to learn to fend for ourself without your help.

- She's right honey. They must learn to be responsible and mature before the arrival of the little one.

- Okay , I'll leave you alone. But you should still take a look at these ads.

- Promised Mom . "

Laura took the ads and watched her parents leave the kitchen . I could see the disappointment in her eyes. At first I did not really understand why, but Vanessa , her sister reminded me of . "Happy birthday little sister " She placed a kiss on the top of her head and left the room to turn . Her parents did not wish her birthday . I then took her hand and I saw that her eyes were moist . I could well understand her reaction.

After a few seconds, she looked up at me. " Let's go for a ride? ". I nodded and we got up directing us to the door. At that time , two thoughts crossed my mind. The first was that we don't take your breakfast so I was dying and the second was that I was relieved because I did not know what to do to occupy time during the day for everything is ready . I knew she did not like surprises, but it was still 18 years old and it is not a trivial age. Then tamps it will still surprise even if I be beaten ... again .

* * *

**Who could be this crazy driver? They want it hard ? What surprise is planned for Laura for her birthday ? So many unanswered questions. If you want to know , read on until you have ;)**

**In any case , I hope you enjoyed this chapter , do not hesitate to post reviews of me to tell me ^^**

**I love you all and thank you for your support :)**


	14. Surprise !

**Hi everyone! :) I warn you sensitive soul , this chapter is , I think , somewhat strong emotion. I hope you enjoy it ! :)**

Chapter 14

_Laura_

We strolled with Ross for several hours already . In the morning , we did do that walk through Los Angeles together . It was great. Walking hand in hand with the person you love most in the world and do nothing else, is one of the best things in life . It's just relaxing and magical. After much walking, we had our stomach remembered that we had not had breakfast . We were then stopped at a small restaurant to eat. In the afternoon , we take a walk to the shopping center and we buy many things for Rachel clothes, toys and even layers. It became eager to have her with us .

In the late afternoon , Ross had asked me to go see a movie. At first I did not want to because I had planned a little party with my friends and my family for my birthday. But he convinced me that we would have time to go see and then go for my birthday . We have therefore given us .

We arrived in the lobby and it was completely full. We would surely make a long line to get our tickets, I said then that we would cancel our little meeting to go to the cinema . But that is not what happened . Ross pulled me by the hand and had me take to a shop where no one had before . It was also surprising , because with all these people , I do not understand why no one went to the counter. But then I noticed a huge plant at the wicket and people had therefore probably not seen. Good, at least we do not have to wait too long and it was almost sure to get a seat.

Ross asked tickets for a romantic movie . It was more the kind of movie that Ross watched, I was more horror movies (yes, our relationship may be a little weird) but this time I did not say anything because I could take Ross in my arms while he would cry and I loved doing it (yes, I said, our relationship is weird) .

We were then entered the room and I was surprised that there was no one . Yet the film has already started and it was already dark . But Ross pulled me from my stupor when he took me by the hand and we sat in the middle.

I admit, we do not really watched the film. We were busier to kiss or to hug one another. Suddenly , he had a black suit in the room. Yet the film was not complete , just before it cuts , I heard Sarah say to Tom , "I think we should ... "And nothing more .

The screen had finally back on but it was not the movie. And what I saw do me speechless . Ross was on the screen. I do not understand anything about what was happening to me . And Ross (on screen ) began to speak.

"I know you do not really like surprises , but I felt obliged to do for your 18th birthday . And most importantly, I wanted to ask you something , something very important ... he sighs ... well I 'll start . Laura , it was a very serious and nervous ... look, I began to worry , will you marry me? And before you answer , I would say that I get approval from your father before . Happy Birthday Laur' I love you more than love "

The screen was then switched off again . For a few seconds , it was still dark in the room. And for those few seconds , I was back toward him . He had a ring in his hand. I saw that he was very nervous , I had the impression that he was about to cry, maybe I could not see in the dark. And I stood there watching with my mouth wide open , yet the impact of the message of Ross . I did not know what to think. My mind was empty. I looked at Ross, I stared into his eyes. I felt the tears began to sting my eyes. I lowered my eyes again to the ring and whispered a small "yes."

At this time, the lights came back on and I heard shouting " HAPPY BIRTHDAY! " I do not know who or where it came from . My eyes stay focused on Ross . It was as if we were in our little bubble and that nothing would cross . Everything was going in slow motion. I then saw a smile form on the face of Ross and tears ran down his cheeks. It was then both looked toward each other to kiss . We kissed with a passion . But I finally cut short by remembering the screams I heard earlier . I remembered that we were not alone .

_Ross_

I was happy. A few seconds earlier , I started to panic, I did not know how she would react or if she would say yes to my marriage proposal . I do not know if she had seen it , but I was shaking all over my body , I was sweating , I was even about to melt into tears . As she looked my message was passing on the screen , I left the ring in my pocket while focusing , observing her reaction. Her eyes and mouth wide open . All I could perceive as emotion in it , it was a surprise. I had no idea what she was thinking . I was just terrified.

After she had turned to me and she was just staring at me with her big brown eyes , I panic a little more. Because it meant nothing to me . I was there with the ring between my fingers and she said nothing . I began to think she would say no. And when I was about to release the ring and out of the room running and crying , I read her lips "yes" . At that moment, my heart had started pounding and I did not want that thing was kissing Laura . As I only thought that I had totally forgotten that the whole family and all the friends of Laura was present. I do not even know when the lights were turned back on. I was in my own little world with Laura .

I was brought back to reality when Laura had to stop kissing me . I then look around me. There were people standing around behind the seats and other standing near the entrances of the room. Exactly the places I had planned.

I was then realized that I still had the ring in my hand. I was then look back to Laura , I took her hand and I slipped her the ring on her finger . We were looked at us , Laura was crying , I had a moment of panic when I saw the tears but her smile reassured me and I understood that they were tears of joy . That is , we could say we were officially engaged .

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I would like to thank Sonia Isabella much as the idea of the marriage comes from her . Thank you again, I love you 3**

**Continue to follow for the next chapter, you will know the identity of crazy driver ;)**

**Tell me your theories , which do you think is the crazy driver ? ;)**


	15. Revelation

**Hi everyone ! :D Here is my new chapter , I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 15

_Laura_

I proudly admiring my engagement ring . It was beautiful, I wondered how she had cost Ross . But that thought had disappeared so quickly that ring this little object, captivated me . It was a gold ring topped with a small diamond . Often you can see markings inside then I withdrew quickly to see . And indeed, there were many a listing. It said '' I love you more than love '' . It really was the best boyfriend ever, oh sorry , I mean fiance . Just this thought did me shudder with delight.

After my little inspection , I finally raised my head . And I saw all my family and all my friends who were there for my birthday. The first person to come to me to wish me my birthday but also to congratulate me on my engagement with Ross had surprised me . It was my father . I remembered that Ross had said in his message that he had to give his blessing , so I questioned it.

" - So you agree with our engagement ?

- Yes, you will have a child, you are going to live together and Ross had at least the decency to ask my permission as a true gentleman . So I saw no reason to refuse.

- And you do not even have to try to strangle ?

- I must admit that I have thought for a second, but I think and after all, this is a good thing. At least I 'm sure you can count on him.

- Thanks Dad. I love you .

- I love you too, sweety. "

After my father , some people had come to see me for my birthday wish and we congratulate Ross and I for our engagement. He finally informed me that there was not enough room in the cinema to hide and the rest of the guests were waiting in the lobby.

He took me by the hand and lead me there . Then I saw a large crowd shouting at me " HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ". I then took a quick glance at the guests to see who was there. I saw that the Lynch were present, there was Stormie , Mark , Riker , Rocky , Rydel , Ryland and also Ellington alias ' Ratliff ' has half of Lynch and drummer R5. I was really happy to see them . And a guest , then rather surprised me . Why was she there ?

I had to then return Ross to understand . In his eyes , I understood that he knew why I looked like that. And he replied that it was Maia who had asked if she could be present and he had not been able to say no after that he breaks her heart . I understand that Ross did not know how to say no, but I do not understand why Maia had wanted to come to my birthday if she was in love with Ross ...

I go around the guests to say hello , I lingered a bit with Lynch and I finally found Maia and ask for an explanation of her coming. Ross was staying with me all this time and held my hand. So when Maia said she only wanted to talk with me only to tell me she glared at Ross . Firstly because she was angry with him , but also because she wanted him to let me go and that either alone both. Ross and I , we then launched a look and we had a sort of conversation without that no words had not needed to get out of our mouths . It gave something like that.

" - It's okay if I leave you alone both ?

- Yeah do not worry , we'll just talk . "

Ross then went to his family and I followed Maia taking me in a movie theater . It was a horror film that was projected on the screen. I love horror movies and I had already seen this one elsewhere. But hey, that was not why we were there was to discuss . Even though I do not understand why she had me take her to the room , especially with the screams could be heard behind , it would not be easy to discuss .

But we sat still on the seats, there was no one except us , this might be why she had me take here so that we can talk without anyone listening. But then , what she wanted to tell me? I did not have to wait very long since began to explain.

"I wanted Ross returned after filming Beach Teen Movie , I learned that he was in Santa Monica and I am therefore went , I wanted to surprise him . When I arrived , I overheard you jump over the fence and down the dunes. So I've followed while remaining hidden. I overheard your conversation and your kiss. That does not reassure me at all that she saw and heard everything. So I realized that Ross had never been interested in me and you only really matters to him. So I vowed to take revenge on you. It was a really scary looking now , I wanted to leave the room but she held me by the arm and continued her story. I spy on you for months, it was me who took the photo of you trying to kiss you in the coffee shop in Santa Monica and have sent to the Ellen Show. And one day, when you were near the lake, I saw you begin to make love and I was told that it was now or never to get rid of you especially this scene annoyed me more . I finally understood what was happening , it was she who had put us in the lake Ross and me. The tears began to roll down my cheeks , I was really scared now , I struggled but it was holding me, she hugged me so hard that I was wrong. And though I struggled , she continued to talk to me. So I headed straight over you with my car and once you were in the water, I 'm gone. Later, I learned that you were still alive. I called Ross to participate in your birthday. He could not refuse because I knew he still felt guilty about hurting me . I knew he would accept . So I have to decide to enjoy your birthday to pick on you. I realized that the best way to hurt Ross for what he did to me, it's you hurt yourself . "

Now I screamed my lungs but no one came to my rescue. Suddenly I heard another scream . The horror film , I understand better now why she had take me here . It was to stifle my own screams. But even having realized this, I continued to scream even louder. I was hoping someone hear me .

Suddenly , I saw something out of the inside of his sleeve. It shone , it was finally reflections with the pictures of the movie . As it was dark , I could barely make out what it was . I was concentrating on what it was. When I finally recognized the object, I let out a gasp and I had put myself screaming even louder , I struggled , I gave her several times and I could tell she wanted me to plant a knife in my stomach, where Rachel was . Knowing this , I struggled even harder and I was screaming at me to break the vocal cords but also the ears of Maia.

After several minutes to struggle , she managed to plant her knife in my left shoulder . I felt weak , I felt my strength decrease more . I felt death coming to me. I even began to hallucinate , I heard the voice of Ross calling me. I wanted to meet him but I did not have the strength to cry . I felt from . The last scene I saw before losing consciousness was Maia brandishing her bloody knife on top of me and had stopped to run away.

_Ross_

It had been a while since Laura and Maia were gone. I began to worry , I had a bad feeling . I had started looking for them then , I had begun to shout the name of Laura throughout the movie place . I did not find them. All of a sudden , my heart had an odd beat. It was really strange.

At that moment , I saw Maia out of a movie theater running. I really had a very bad feeling.

I had then rush in the room and what I saw horrified me . Laura was lying on one of the seats in blood. I ran to her as fast as possible . I held her lifeless body in my hands. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I sobbed loudly. I saw the film project was a horror film. I feel like in the movie , my life became a horror movie .

**I'm really bad I know , with the end I leave you . I grieve ...**

**But do not stop reading my fic, I have not finished ...**

**PS : This time it's going to take more time between each chapter posted because I got the same level as my fic in French**


	16. All is my fault

**Hi everyone! :) Here is the result . So , in your opinion , Laura and Rachel they survived ? Answer now ;)**

* * *

Chapter 16

_Ross_

I was in the waiting room of the hospital for several hours now . Finally I think for me it was an eternity that I was there to wait for answers. I could not , I had no idea if Laura and Rachel went well . But what do ? I was really pretty . There was my family and Laura with me. While my relatives tried to calm me down and reassure me ( without success ) , Laura's family was also panicked , but Damiano remained in his chair and said nothing. By cons , he looked at me with a very dark look. I could read in his eyes that he just wanted to kill me but he clung probably to Laura . He knew she would not like it ... dead or alive ... even if I thought it was can not be a bad idea. After all, it is I who is accepted to pretend to go out with Maia or break her heart or she comes to this event or to leave them alone ... I deserve to be beaten by Damiano , all that was my fault. And I kept repeating. My brothers and Rydel trying to convince me that this was not the case , but they knew as well as I do that though.

After a while, I finally sit down and look around . Usually I would not have liked what I saw. But given the situation , it rather makes me smile. Laura was also the best friend of my sister Rydel , she was also very sad and worried about her. So it's Ratliff who tried to comfort her. He put an arm around her shoulders and she pressed her head in the crook of his neck to weep there. Oddly, I had found it rather ... cute .

After this moment of tenderness, Damiano had risen suddenly, was rushing towards me and gave me a huge punch in the face. My nose and the corner of my lip bleeding. The pain was strong but not as much as I already had in my heart . Nobody was there waiting . Once he hit me , almost everyone had rushed to him to prevent him from hitting me again. I 'd tell them to let him anyway because I deserved it. They were there to don't know what to do. Do me a favor by letting him hit me or continue to hold it ?

At this time , the doctor had arrived. Everyone turned to him. Small altercation that had taken place was already forgotten . One focused solely on the words of the doctor. My heart was tight . I was really afraid they are dead . If they are no longer there ... I see no reason not to join them ...

" Laura came out of the operating room , there were some complications , but we managed to stop the bleeding. She's in the recovery room , you can see her, but only one at a time . And regarding the baby , so good . Knife to touch the shoulder so she has nothing . "

I already breathed a sigh of relief. They were okay. I had to go see Laura . I really need to see her. But when I was asked to go, Damiano refused , he said that it was I who had put her in this state (unintentionally of course) and I did not deserve to go. Fortunately , Vanessa and Ellen had managed to convince him because it was my future wife and my baby after all. I had to go. He ends up accepting without joy but it was something. I could go see her.

I came into her room quietly, I do not know why also , but I felt that I should not be too abrupt in my actions . Once inside , I slowly approached the bed where Laura was lying . She slept peacefully , she did not seem to suffer. The only thing that reminded me that we were in the hospital, it was all these hoses and machines.

I took her hand in mine and I stroked the top of her hand with my thumb . Usually, to awaken , I ask her a kiss on the forehead, then I put mine on hers and I whispered " It's time to wake up " and at that moment she opens her eyes and smiled to me. I was then told to myself that if I did the same thing, maybe she woke up. So that's what I do . Unfortunately, she did not wake up .

I stayed about an hour sitting at her bedside waiting for her to wake , but nothing. After this time, Damiano entered the room and ordered me out. I did not want to leave but I had to resign myself to leave him with his daughter. So I got up and I put a soft kiss on her lips. Then I left the room reluctantly .

I joined the waiting room where he remained only Vanessa , Ellen, Rydel and Ratliff . For the first three , I understood that they had remained , but Ratliff I had a little trouble understanding. But after having seen earlier, I assumed that he had been not to let Rydel alone. And I am grateful for that. Rydel was my only sister , so it was very important to me that she's safe.

When I was out, Rydel took me in her arms and tell me it was time to leave. I do not want to leave Laura , but as Damiano is around, I could not approach her daughter. So much back and be with my family.

And then I had to start searching Maia . Because even though it was me who broke her heart and that I would not be due to, what she had done to Laura remains unforgivable. I did not know what I would do once I have found her, but it does not come out like that. And then, after reflection, if I broke her heart , it was to help Laura , and that I will never regret . This is not to me she should want it forced me to do , so now I do not regret having made it , I think she deserved it . And it is unfortunate to say, but I'm glad she's suffered because it was certainly nothing compared to what she was doing me.

And even though I was very upset and wanted revenge on Maia, I was above all exhausted by it all. I needed to rest and change my mind . I then leave the hospital with Rydel and Ratliff way to go home . I would return the next day to the hospital to see Laura .

_Laura_

It was dark and I was alone. I heard voices around me, but I saw nothing , I could not move, I was stuck. After listening to the voice I had first recognized the voice of Ross, then my father , my mother and my sister. And it was by listening to what they were telling me that I understood where I was. This is especially something that had say me Ross "It 's time to wake up." It meant that I was sleeping and he wanted me to wake up . Except that I could not do anything where I was , I was totally stuck, it was still dark . I wanted to see the light , see his face, to smile at him when I see him . But I could any of this . I was trapped in my own body.

* * *

**If you have understood , Laura is in a coma . So will she manage to wake up? Or will she be stuck in her body forever ? What will Rachel if she does not wake up ? What will make Ross if he founds Maia?**

**So many unanswered questions. Read and post reviews if you want to know everything . ;)**

**I love you all 3**


	17. Merry Christmas !

**Hi everyone! :D Sorry it took so long , but I was really busy lately . But don't worry , here the next ;) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

_Ross_

26 days . Laura was in a coma for 26 days. I could not sleep , I can not eat, I spent my days in the hospital to take her hand and hope she wakes up . I would spend my nights if necessary, but Damiano preferred to handle it (with Ellen of course) and he did not like me. Yet I see him every morning and every evening , when we took over . We wanted there was always someone beside her , so that when she open her eyes , there was a person she knows with her so she would not be lost . If there was one point on which we agreed was on it .

But even if I went home so I could rest, I could not sleep. I'm really worried about whether she would wake up or not. I missed everything about her : her smile, her happiness, her madness, her kindness, her eyes, her stupidity ... Anyway, Laura was missing. But it was not my only concern , because there was also Rachel . According to doctors, a baby can survive for several months in the womb of his mother, who would be in a coma as the body continues to function normally. And this is the case, so for now all is well. They constantly monitor if it goes well . The trouble is that it can cause complications if the baby is too long as it could be born handicapped and Rachel ... And that was not all , a third concerns prevent me from sleeping : Maia was in the nature and had no idea where it could be ... If we always stayed with Laura , it was also to protect from this crazy .

Today was a special day and Laura was not even awake to be able to attend. In addition , she loves to this day . We were on December 25 , Christmas Day .

So I arrived at the hospital like every morning even though it was not a morning like any other. On the way , I saw children playing with their new toys in front of their houses, couples with Christmas hats kissing and wish ' Merry Christmas ' ... I would so love to do the same with Laura ...

I walked into her room, which was decorated. Even though she was in a coma, we do not want to lose hope and we therefore decorated the room as if she woke up , she could see it and knew how much she loved watching Christmas decorations and how she was magical .

Her whole family was here and Christmas presents was placed on her bedside table . I also had one. It was a silver bracelet with an inscription above " I love you more than love ", our sentence ...

So I approached her bed and then I filed my gift to the other side . I sat on the edge of the bed and I took Laura's hand . I leaned toward her and I whispered to her " it's time to wake up, it's Christmas today." As always since she was in a coma, I said these words , hoping she would wake up but she never did ... So when I fell , I did not expect to see her eyes open which staring at me . I could see the confusion in her eyes. We looked , both confused, in the eyes of each other and it was impossible for us to detach the opposite one another. After a moment , she finally me smile, as she did before she was in a coma. Laura was finally awake .

_Laura_

It had been almost a month since I was in a coma . I was stuck in the dark without being able to open my eyes , to leave this horrible place . Fortunately, there was always someone close to me, I know because I heard . They said I could maybe hear when they spoke to me constantly even though I could not hear them. It was pretty funny in a way to hear talk to themself. And fortunately they did because when you are in a coma, can not sleep because technically we already asleep , can not eat, watch TV or other things that we can use for entertainment, some thing that can pass the time. So when they spoke to me, it held me , it was the only way for me to deal with.

This morning, I knew it was Christmas because I had just heard . I was sad to have to spend my Christmas like this, in this place , I do not want that , I had no cravings. And the arrival of Ross gave me even less envy. I had to get out of there , I wanted to celebrate Christmas with my family , see them smile as they offer their gifts. I was really tired of being here .

I closed my eyes tight (well in my mind) and I shouted with all my strength . I wanted out of this place ! When I opened my eyes again , a bright light hit me , I was dazzled . But my vision was becoming clearer even if everything remained unclear .

I could feel pressure on my lips, a warm feeling through my body. It was what I felt every time I was with Ross.

Then the pressure is removed . And now I could see someone just standing in front of me, but I could not tell which .

As in , my vision was becoming clearer. From the moment I recognized I had could not help but smile at him.

I was awake and Ross stood right in front of me . I could not imagine a better alarm clock and especially a better Christmas gift.

* * *

**Laura finally woke up and the day of Christmas ! But Maia is still around ... Hopefully they can finally live alone, but something tells me that this is far from being finished with it soon ... The next soon ...**

**I hope you do not blame me for this long wait ... I love you 3 and if I do not post next chapter before christmas, Merry Christmas ! :D**

**5 reviews for the next chapter :D**

**P.S: Sorry for my bad English**


	18. Best wake up ever and paint war

**Hi everyone ! Sorry for the wait but I was really busy. Hate homeworks … But here is the next chapter ! Hope you'll enjoy this one ! :D**

**Chapter 18**

_Laura_

After my awakening, I could see Ross', my parents' and Vanessa's smiles on their face for Christmas. Well, we should make it in the hospital, but that was wonderful again. Later, Ross's family came with some food and that was the best Christmas of my life.

Today was a special day, because that was Ross's birthday. He was 18 ! Finally ! We were legal now. Yeah, I know what you are saying, we had already a child on its way so … oh no ! That means we were illegal, I hate to not follow rules, guh … Whatever, that was the birthday of my future husband (I can't believe I said that, it's so exciting) and I want him to not forget this day.

I sat on the bed and I turned my head to watch him sleep. He's so peaceful, beautiful, he has the head of an angel but I can't let him sleep for his birthday so I sat on his lap. I put down my face towards his own but because of my big belly, I can't bend more. Our child is even not here yet and she doesn't let us have privacy already. It's probably for us to get used to … But I'd rather prefer it was as late as possible …

At this moment, Ross opened his eyes and began to laugh. « Why don't you kiss me ? You're so close ... » For only answer, I stuck out my tongue at him. So, he laughed louder. After this, he sat with me, always on his lap. So he kissed me softly on the lips. I put my forehead against his and I said to him « Happy birthday Rossy ». He pouted. « I'm an adult now, so please, stop call me that » « But you'll be always my little Rossy, even if you taller than me » He smiled. « And I'm proud of this ». We kissed again but more passionately. This kiss became more and more intense. We began to take off our clothes (well, we hadn't so much clothes because for sleep, I just have a shirt nuit and he had just a boxer), when we were close to make love, Ross stopped and looked at me. « What if Rachel is hurt ?» I looked at him confused because we always make love. « Why would she be hurt ? » He looked at me with an evil grin on his face. « Because I would certainly be more violent than usual » I then smiled. « I'm sure she'll be okay, we can take this risk » So, he kissed me again more wildly.

_Ross_

Laura and I went downstairs to go to the kitchen where all my family was. I was in a good mood because I had the best wake up of my life. One of the best quality of Laura, and I was the only one to know that, is she was really really good in bed. Even with a baby in her belly, she was always the best, I would even say she was better because of her hormones.

When I sat, every member of my family came to wish me an happy birthday. My mom and my sister gave me a kiss on the cheek. Riker, Ryland and my dad gave me a tap on the back. And Rocky made me the same but he approached to my ear and whispered. « I can see on your face that Laura already give you your present and you really loved it … » I glared at him first but then I smiled because he was right …

In the evening, we went to a restaurant with my family, Ellington, Calum, Raini, Laura's family and Laura for my birthday. That was really awesome ! I had a lot of presents like Austin & Ally's album 'Turn it up', R5 things **(A/N : I don't remember if I told you about R5, but yeah, they exist but Ross is less here for his group since he's going to have a baby …), **and others things like that. But the present who makes me confused was a key. That was a present from Damiano. After Laura waking up from her coma, she talked with her father and he became more … cool with me, even if I could see he didn't like me … When he saw, I was confused by his present, he explained to me. « You said that when you'll be 18, you would like an appartment for you and your baby, then I found you one ... » Laura and I looked at eachother with wide eyes, then we looked at Damiano and we couldn't stop thanking him.

The next day, Laura and I went to visit our appartment. We were in the second floor. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living-room. That was just perfect.

We had spend the day to move on in our new place. Our families helped us. Laura would help too but everyone stopped her. We wouldn't because she was exhausted. But she insisted for help. So I proposed her to begin to paint Rachel's bedroom. And she accepted.

After we had put all furnitures in the appartment, everyone was gone. So I saw Laura who was still painting. We had choose orange for this bedroom because Laura loved red and I loved yellow and orange is the mix.

When I saw her painting, I wasn't able to prevent me to come behind her and take her hand where the brush was. We painted in harmony. I began to kiss her neck, slowly. I could hear her moan. She turned to me and we kissed passionately. I took off her shirt and she took off mine. I took her thighs and I picked her up, while still kissing eachothers.

My heart beated fast and loud, my breath was irregular, she makes me feel nervous every time we made it even if we made it... often, really often. When I'm with her, it's like I'm in heaven.

I was really happy in this moment, and when I was about to take off her pants, I didn't expect her to rise her brush, of which she had always in her hand, on my face. She laughed really loud, so I took the brush from her and I made the same on her. It's at this moment that the paint war began.

We ran in the house with paint cans in our hands to put it on our bodies. We laughed really hard. At a moment, she was lying on me and we looked in eachother's eyes, I could see hers shining, they were so beautiful. So we calmed down, I sat with Laura on my lap. I put a little drop of paint on my finger and I began to draw on Laura's big naked belly. When I did that, Laura stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

I was really happy at this moment with my two loves and I wouldn't want it to stop. But I remembered that Maia was always in liberty and she could still hurt my girls …

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the wait but I try to write in the same time with the real events. And the next is the New Year, so I'll post the next really soon ;)**

**Love you guys and thanks for your following 3**


	19. Happy New Year !

**As promised , here is the new chapter on New Year . I hope you enjoy it !**

**P.S : Sorry for my futur mistakes ...**

* * *

Chapter 19

_Laura_

When I opened my eyes, I was a little upset at first, I wondered where I was. And I must admit, I panicked a little. Then I turned my head and saw Ross sleeping peacefully, just his presence is enough to relax, but not totally . So I did the second thing that relaxed me , I stroked my belly. And it was only then that I finally realized where I was . We were in our new apartment and it was our first awakening .

I glanced around me and the result was not pretty. There was paint everywhere , whether on the walls, a little about our furnitures or even on us. And our little adventure yesterday after our little painting did not help settle us, not at all ...

Then I leaned my fiance and I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and gave me a smile when he looked at me. Then he looked down at my stomach. « You should pay attention to what you eat ? » I threw him a glare . « Well ... I have a little abused the egg white, it's true, but it is you who gives me all the time, it's your fault. » **(A/N : I don't know if you understand , but ... ^^) **He laughed and then sobered . « And I don't want to stop because I kept wanting you » I threw him a slight smile. « Even if I 'm fat ? » He sat up a bit in bed and stared into my eyes . « No matter if you're super skinny or more huge in the world, you will always be the best for me because it is not what matters to me. It's you I love, for what you are, not for your physical . Although I must admit that I was winning on both sides with you, you're both brilliant and beautiful, I was very lucky because I got you now . » I was so touched by what he had just told me that I had tears in my eyes. If only all boys could think like him, unfortunately this is not the case and that's a shame ... « Me too , I have been very lucky because I managed to find the perfect man and I know they say it does not exist but you are right in front of me. » With these words, we were literally thrown into the arms of one another and we kissed passionately.

We stayed in bed all morning ... for a bit of sport ... well, if I say that we were just discussing ... I'd be lying . The only thing that we had forced us up it was hunger.

As we were on December 31 , we were prepared to celebrate the new year. R5, the Ross's band he had formed with his brothers , his sister and Ellington , the new Rydel's boyfriend, going to a concert. So I taked a shower.

After I had finished washing , I stayed a little longer underwater because I love to feel the water running down my body. I closed my eyes to better enjoy the moment . Suddenly , I felt a cold air blow in my back, I realized that someone had opened the door of the shower. Because of all these stories with Maia , I became ... paranoid. I was scared at the slightest little suspicious sounds. I was then returned to me with a start , my heart pounding , I clenched my fists ready to respond with determination to defend myself to the fullest.

When I saw the blond head that I know so well , I am suddenly relaxed. I unclenched my fists and I breathed a sigh of relief. "It 's only me , relax you, I'm sorry I 'm afraid . But I'm sorry , but looking at you naked and dip like that, it makes me want to take you to paradise " He carried me and slammed me against the wall of the shower while I laughed at this sudden momentum. He started kissing my neck and I can confirm that he had to take me to heaven as he had said. But there is one point on which I am still wondering how he was doing to successfully carry me this way ... and stay there for a while, so I round belly like a balloon ... I never got the answer to this question and I think I never would have ...

_Ross_

We went to a outdoor area where a scene was set . As it is always hot in Los Angeles, fake snow and Christmas decorations were installed to represent the winter we don't know here ...

All our relatives were already there as well as many of our fans. Before the concert, a photo session was planned with some of our fans. So I had to leave for a moment Laura , it was not easy, but it was to meet the fans and I love them a lot, it's always a pleasure to meet .

Most of the time , we receive gifts and since Laura was pregnant, we had received a lot of gifts in connection with Rachel as baby clothes , diapers , stuffed animals ... The advantage was that with our fans , we were dressed to welcome Rachel from 5-6 months now even though it is supposed to come in two months normally. Again , gifts rang out and I can not thank my fans enough for that.

We then went on stage to do our concert. When I sang _If I can not be with you_ , I was not able to stop looking at Laura who was backstage watching us. The crowd was wild and it was one of the best concert that we did.

As midnight approached, we do count . 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR ! Whistled in the sky rockets could be heard and they exploded in the sky to create a bright light in the sky. It was quite noisy but so pretty to look at. And while the fireworks continued to illuminate a portion of Los Angeles , couples (or not) kissed, people huddled in their arms and wished good year.

Riker took a girl in the crowd and kissed him. Rocky kissed her girlfriend Alexa who was here and who had joined him on stage. I saw Rydel and Ellington quietly leave the scene to be able to kiss behind the scenes because our fans were not aware of their relationship. I could also see my parents kissing behind the scenes.

Laura joined me on stage. It was a moment both strange and beautiful as when she walked towards me, I felt like she was walking in slow motion , like in the movies . Lights that rejected the fireworks lit up her face with all the colors , I felt it was even more beautiful than usual and I did not think it was possible. Laura , my future wife, the mother of my daughter, the one I loved most in the world , my life, my arms, approached to kiss me to celebrate the new year is announced . With fireworks above our heads, our passionate kiss , our hearts beat in unison , I can tell you it was the most romantic thing you have ever seen and I can make sure that scene to live is even more intense.

Happy New Year 2014!

* * *

**Yes, I have arranged a little in my way the course of this new year. I think it is much better than reality ^^ Anyway , I hope you enjoyed this chapter .**

**I love you all and again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**5 reviews for the next chapter**

**P.S : Please, read my new idea fanfic Undead Love I made with my friend and tell us if you should continue or not. Thanks :)**


End file.
